<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>headaches by Ghostboyhaunted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368800">headaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted'>Ghostboyhaunted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horns-and-Homesverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(, DadSchlatt, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, ranboos there to help, theyre best friends your honor &lt;3, theyre just sleepy, tubbo grows horns, tubbo just wants a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo knocked on  Ranboo’s door. It was the dead of night, and a cold wind whipped 'round the boy. A lantern flickered by the door before the wind snuffed the flame out. He had a splitting headache and quietly thanked the dragon that the light had gone out. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horns-and-Homesverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>headaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo knocked on  Ranboo’s door. It was the dead of night, and a cold wind whipped 'round the boy. A lantern flickered by the door before the wind snuffed the flame out. He had a splitting headache and quietly thanked the dragon that the light had gone out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo? What are you doing here” Ranboo mumbled sleepily as he opened the door. The boy wrapped his arms around the enderboy and hugged him tightly.  Ranboo hesitated for a moment before hugging back. Quiet sobs tumbled out of the shorter boys body, muffled by Ranboo’s t-shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts” Tubbo mumbled, grabbing at the others shirt in tight fists. His head was screaming. Ranboo carefully ran his hands through Tubbs hair where clumps of dried blood had tangled themselves. Small horns had started growing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The shorter boy winced when ranboo touched the growing horns. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know, bud. But- its cold. And youre kinda squeezing me.” Ranboo chuckled awkwardly. Tubbo let go. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Im sorry. I just- youre the only other person with horns and I don’t know what to do this is all so weird” Tubbo spoke softly, like he didn’t want anyone else to hear. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lets go inside and we could talk” Ranboo suggested before moving out of the doorway so Tubbo could enter his shack. The two boys went inside and upstairs to the bedroom. Enderchest sat sleeping on the bed, making Ranboo smile.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So-!” He said, plopping down on the bed. “Horns?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded as he sat on the soft cot. Tears brimmed in his eyes “Yep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who… uh….you got them from?” He asked carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean-” He laughed a little, trying to hold back a sob that itched at him. “Theres only one other person with </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking horns</span>
  </em>
  <span>” There was a bite to the boys voice. Ranboo nodded solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s mind swarmed with anger, pain, and drowse. “God- everyones gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean...maybe not? The horns are still small! So maybe no ones gonna know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And what about when they grow? People are </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt- my </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad- </span>
  </em>
  <span>is bad! Everyone know’s he sucked! And- what if they think that that means im bad or that I was only president because he was!” Words tumbled out of Tubbos mouth faster than he could process them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo sighed a little before wrapping a weighted blanket around his friends shoulders. “Just because your dads bad doesn’t mean you are, man. Everyone knows you; this wont change things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shrugged, sinking into the blanket. A soft yawn escaped him. “But what if they do? No ones gonna want a dictator’s son to be making a country..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude no one wants anyone making a country; I dont think you being his kid is gonna change things” Ranboo stated planely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shrugged again, carefully petting enderchest. He was quiet for a little while. Ranboo laid down on the bed, resting his head close to enderchest. “Plus” he mumbled “its not like dads have a good track record here. At least Schlatt didnt take your last life”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah..” Tubbo yawned and started lightly scratching enderchests head. He looked out the window with a blank stare The kid didn’t notice that  his hand had moved from the cats head to his friends. Ranboo let out a pleasant hum and leaned his head into the touch. The endermans tail quietly swished back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know my names </span>
  Tuberculosis
  <span>?” Tubbo mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ranboo chuckled quietly  “Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face “</span>
  Tuberculosis 
  <span>Underscore Schlatt”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn” Ranboo laughed a little “and i thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>name was weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>your full name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo thought for a moment. He didn’t know why, but no matter that his name was something that he knew in his bones. It was something he just couldnt forget. Well, mostly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Uh..translated? Prince Ranbalt Draga, next-in-line to the enderthrone and duke of the warped gardens...then theres something else but i cant remember it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled a little and giggled “Tuberculosis and prince Draga. The two fuckers with hornes of the world”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brothers not by blood, but by skull bones” Ranboo laughed loudly. Tubbo snorted, then yawned. He poked at Ranboo’s horns.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ender ender ender man…” another yawn “ender ender ender man” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo scoffed and grabbed Tubbo’s hands from his horns. His head had moved to rest on the other’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goat goat goat boy..goat goat goatboy” He swung Tubbo’s hands back and forth lightly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey! I called you a man! Why am I just a boy?” Tubbo gasped in mock offence </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because goatman is like some scary demon or some shit, man.”  Tubbo nodded</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fair….fair.” Tubbo mumbled before slumping over onto the bed. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ready for bed?” Ranboo asked quietly. He sat up and laid across from his friend. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tubbo shook his head no. “my head hurts like a bitch still..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get that. How about tomorrow we get you a bath to get the blood and tangles out of your hair and cut it so it wont bother your horns so much? And maybe brew you some potions so it doesnt hurt as bad as they grow?” He suggested. Ranboo looked to his friend with a fond smile. The tips of his horns just barely peeking out of his messy hair. In that moment it really hit him how much the kid looked like a young schlatt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blanket stretched between the two boys, with Enderchest sitting atop it. Tubbo nodded sleepily as he pulled the blanket to his chin. “Thanks for cheering me up, ran’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, bud.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>